Human to Femme
by DragonHapppy
Summary: I know, I know, its a classic story I just wanted to try this out. It's about a group of strange girls living a life as a femme when they were once humans. GrimlockXOC, OptimusXOC, SunstreakerXOCXSideswipe, and more. Please read. (I suck at writing summary's)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just trying this out. I just love the other storys that are like this, like Together We Stand by Ultranova Prime and Hurricane by journal129. I know there are more and i just haven't read them yet. I'm just trying this out, don't judge me. Well, try to enjoy it i guess. **

Chapter #1

"Where are you, you son of a glitch?!" A girl with long black hair yells while running through the hall. She has a plain black shirt on with slightly ripped blue jeans and combat boots. She also wore a simple silver chain around her right wrist. Bystanders move to the sides of the hall to avoid her wrath.

**Human name**: Beth

**Age**: 17 ½

**Height**: 5' 8"

**Eye color**: Gray, great for stare downs.

**Fighting style**: Hand to hand combat, and sharp shotting. Specializes in Pistols and Machine Guns.

**Catch phrase**: "My fist, your face."

**Personality**: She is very protective of her friends, especially Allison. She has a very short temper, so don't mess with her. Is an 'OK' fan of Transformers G1, just learned about from Jillian. Swears a lot, but not around Allison (Can't have her learn those words). Is second in command of their group.

**TF name**: Breakout

Once Beth had left the room, the bystanders gathered in groups and talked about stuff like "Oh, no." or "Whoever got her mad is dead." or even "So, what did you have for lunch?". Seconds after Beth left the room another girl comes dashing through the hallway.

"Save some for me, Beth! I'm going to kill that fragging glitch." This girl was short, with long blond hair. She wore a nice clean white shirt with black short-shorts. Some guy didn't get out of her way in time, and was plowed. She turns to the guy and smiles sweetly.

"Sorry." She says, all hate from her voice gone and her eyes soft. But it snaps back into an angry face and she runs right on.

**Human name**: Skylar

**Age**: 17 ¾

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Eye color**: Really, really bright green.

**Fighting style**: Quick, knows pressure points, and good with sling , other than that, nothing.

**Catch phrase**: "I have a bubble, don't pop it."

**Personality**: She is a very, very sweet girl. Always is nice, unless you get on her bad side. If you get on her bad side you might want to disappear till she cools down. Even the moon has a dark side, along with the force. You could say she resembles a rubber band. She's a strong support, but if you pull her to far, she snaps. She is a BIG fan of TF G1, but not as big as Jillian. She is the medic of the group.

**TF name**: Moonblossom

Skylar catches up with Beth to find her outside on the grounds with a cheer girl pinned to the wall by her neck. Beth's eyes were full of anger and hate, and some say they have even seen fire in her eyes. Skylar was about to join in whena tall girl with short blond hair runs up to Beth and grabs the arm that is holding the cheer girl and hangs there. This other girl was wearing a red tank top with the Auto-bot symbol on it with short blue jeans. She was in tears.

"Stop Beth!" She cries.

**Human name**: Allison

**Age**: 18 ½

**Height**: 5' 7"

**Eye color**: A bright yellow.

**Fighting style**: Doesn't usually fight, but when she does she is the most bad ! #$%^&* swords-women ever to live. Has a very, very big sword she uses when fighting (Like the sword that Sanosuke Sagara uses from the anime Rurouni Kenshin)

**Catch phrase**: "Who needs to be one person, when you can be two?"

**Personality**:She is a very kind girl. She suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder, By-polerism, and ADHD. So, shes a very messed up girl (In a good way) and is usually made fun of for these things. If you try to make fun of her, watch out for Beth. Doesn't know a lot, and is confused a lot in her life. When she switches personalities she still has all her problems, but is a bad ! #$%^&* fighter and is super smart and she is an excellent strategist. She is not in this personality very often because her second personality doesn't care about others, besides her friends. She doesn't usually remember what she did when she switches from second to first personality. Is a huge TF G1 fan, almost the same as Jillian (Jillian still higher). A front liner with the twins.

**TF name**: Breakblade

Beth's eyes soften at the sight of Allison. She drops the cheer girl. Once the girl hits the ground she sprints away. Two girls, that looked almost exactly alike, run up behind Allison. Both girls had long brown frizzy/curly hair. One of the girls ran up to Allison and tried to comfort her. That girl hads a blue shirt on with Optimus Prime on the front, with red jeans and her hair down.

**Human name**: Jillian

**Age**: 17 (younger then Anna by 25 seconds)

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Eye color**: Violet

**Fighting style**: A fraggin NINJA! Is at her best with her twin.

**Catch phrase**: "Why not?"

**Personality**: She is a really nice bubbly girl. Very agile, and can outrun anyone in the team (Even her sister). She loves her sister, and since her sister doesn't talk much Jillian can read her mind (sorta') and say things for her sister that she just doesn't want to say (There are moments when Anna gives everyone the silent treatment, except Allison). She is the biggest fan of TF G1 in their whole group, and some say the whole world. She is the front liner with her sister and Allison.

**TF name**: Snapshot

The other twin walks up to Beth. She has a black tank-top, with riped sleeves, and very riped jeans. She has all types of make up on, and her hairs done in a braid (Allison did it.)

"Why did you let her go?" She says in a almost whisper (She will always talk like this unless I type differently, so assume she is always talking in an almost whisper). Beth looks down at her.

"Allison grabbed my arm and was crying. What was I suppose to do?!" Beth exclaims.

**Human name**: Anna

**Age**: 17 (Older than Jillian by 25 seconds)

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Eye color**: Violet

**Fighting style**: Is a NINJA! Like her sister, works better when together.

**Catch phrase**: "..."

**Personality**: She is a quiet girl. She doesn't talk, except when Allison wants to talk with her. Even though she doesn't talk much, people have a good idea what she wants to say. Either her sister, Jillian, tells people or people read the vibes she sends off. No one really nows how big of a TF G1 fan she is. She knows the answers to most TF G1 questions but she doesn't show off her nerdyness a lot, except for the Auto-bot choker around her neck. She is a front liner with her twin and Allison.

**TF name**: Zero

"We'll get her tonight." Anna says, and walks away.

"Oh, dear god, that girl is going to be sorry for ever messing with Allison. What did she do anyway?" A girl asks from behind Beth. This girl had short, dirty-blond hair that is up in a head band. She wore a half purple and half red shirt. Where the two colors meet there is half of an Auto-bot sign on the red side, while on the other side was half of a Decepticon sign. She had plain blue jeans and sneakers.

**Human name**: Madison

**Age**: 18

**Height**: 5' 7"

**Eye color**: Chocolate brown

**Fighting style**: Knifes, throwing and wielding. Can predict an enemies attack.

**Catch phrase**: "Girls, girls, your both pretty..."

**Personality**: She is an all around awesome person. She is very understanding and gives everyone a second chance, unless their background tells her that they don't deserve it. She never judges anyone (Thats how the ground made friends with Allison). She loves puzzles and enjoys a good challenge. She is a big fan of TF G1 too, at least as high as Allison or higher. Is the leader of the group.

**TF name**: Aurora Prime

Beth turns and faces Madison. "Where have you been the past thirty minutes?" Beth asks.

"I was trying to explain to the principle of this hell hole to _not _throw the twins in The Closet." Madison explains.

"Oh! Well, Allison was just... Being Allison, she had suddenly started to cry while on break waiting for us and then started to laugh her head off. You know, the normal Allison behaver. Then out of the blue this girl came up to Allison and told her she is a freak and shouldn't be alive!" Beth spit the last few word. Madison stepped back in horror.

"What!" Madison says.

"So can me and Anna tonight teach her a lesson?" Beth pleads. Madison stands there a moment and thinks.

"Fine just don't kill her." With that Madison starts walking over to Allison, the twins, and Skylar, who are laying in the open looking at the stars.

"Shame..." Beth mumbles, and starts walking with Madison to where the others are. Beth and Madison lay down next to them. They sit there for a moment, just talking about how there day went and how they were going to sneak in the new season of Transformers Prime into the school (Since they watched all the other Transformer TV shows and movies).

This 'school' was more like a prison to the group of friends. This school was for the 'gifted', it made kids that had some sorta' useful gift into a weapon. We had caught the government testing on Allison to make the'other side' come out more. They had convinced her it was for her own good, and that they were curing her ADHD. The glitches! Everyone had pitched in to help Allison. We were thrown into The Closet for a week, but they never messed with Allison again.

"Guys! Look, a shooting star! Make a wish," Allison yells. We all close our eyes. "I wish we weren't here. I wish we were anywhere, but here. It could be Cybertron or Galifra, anywhere would do." The group all nod in agreement. When they open their eyes, therewas a sudden bright light. The girls all scream. The feds didn't arrive in time, once they got there all they saw were the blackened shadows of the girls' figures in the grass.

**- Beth POV -**

"Ugh. Did anyone get the plates on what hit us back there?" I says. I open my eyes and see a metal room with lights coming out of the walls. I places my hands on my head to try to calm down my horrible headache, and knock some sense into me. I hear a strange clanging of metal on metal as my hands collide with my head. "What?" I pull my hands in front of my face to see what was up. I didn't have flesh hands anymore, they were metallic. "What the frag!" I look down to see if anything else had gone wrong to be proven correct.I was not a human anymore, but a bot. I don't remember drinking anything? Those blasted feds are probably behind this!

"It happened to us too, Beth." A voice says from behind me. The voice sounded like Madison's? I turn and see a tall slender femme. She is dark blue with two pairs of wheels on the backs of her legs and the Auto-bot sign above her spark chamber. Her optics were a chocolate brown just like Madison's.

"Madison?" I says cautiously.

"Yes, thats her and I'm Allison!" Another bot says (Allison). She jumping out from behind Madison, her arms out stretched. She runs up to me and gives hugs me. Of course, she would be happy and cheerful at a moment like this. "I think? I mean I don't usually look like this, do I?" Allison asks, sounding all sad and confused. Allison is almost as tall as me and very slender. She is dark green and has the Auto-bot sign in the middle of her chest with wheels on the backs of her legs, her optics are the same yellow as they were when she was human.

"You don't, but your still you no matter what you look like." I say, comforting Allison I hate it when shes sad. "And if I must say, Allison, you look lovely in green." Allison's face brightens, she looks down at herself.

"I could say the same for you, Beth." Another voice says from behind me. This time it sounded like Jillian. I turn to find two seekers standing there. The one seeker that had spoke (Jillian) was a nice dark-ish red, with her Auto-bot sign on both her wings. The other, witch I have to guess is Anna, was completely black with the Auto-bot sign on her wings as well. They both have the same violet colored optics.I looks down at myself, I am black too, but a lighter black then Anna. I havemy Auto-bot sign on my right shoulder and have wheels on the backs of my legs just like Madison and Allison.

"Thank you Jillian, where's Skylar?" I ask, I hadn't seen her yet.

"Here." Came Skylar's voice from the shadows behind the twins. Skylar steps into the light to reveal a white colored seeker as well, her Auto-bot sign on the tops of her hands and her optics were the same bright green. I wonder if my optics are gray still?

"Well, I see you have finally woken up." Says a voice from somewhere, I couldn't tell where.

"Who are you? And what happened to us?" Madison says looking around the room for the source of the voice.

"I am Primus, young ones."

"No way!" Allison yells. A mech emerges from the shadows.

"Yes way." Primus says.

"Why are we here and like this?" Madison asks. She steps in front of Allison.

"You are here because of the wish you made, I have decided to take pity on you and bring you here." Primus explains.

"Cool!" Jillian says. Anna stops Jillian from running to Primus, probably to give him a hug. I grab Allison for safe measure.

"I will be sending you to, what you call the Transformers G1 universe, but first you will need new names."

"Is there something wrong with my old one?" Allison cries. Energon tears spring from her optics.

"Allison, its just like that fanfiction, Together We Stand, we need a less human name to fit in." I explain.

"OK!" She says happily. All trace of sadness gone.

"Let us begin." Primus says, he walks over and places a hand on Allison's shoulder. "From know on you are now known as Breakblade." Alli-Breakblade's face lights up.

"Soooooo cool!" She says happily. Primus walks over to the twins, he puts his hands on Jillian's shoulder first.

"You will now be known as Snapshot."

"Thank you." Snapshot say full of joy. Primus moves onto Anna.

"You will be known as Zero." Zero nods, showing no emotion. Primus walks up to Skylar and places his hand on her shoulder.

"You will be called Moonblossom." Moonblossom's face turns bright red.

"Thank you Primus." She says. Primus then walks up to me, I tense what would my name be?

"You will be called Breakout." I smile, it seemed to fit.

"Thank you sir." Primus smiles than walks over to Madison.

"You will be known as Aurora." Aurora smiles.

"Thank you." Aurora says.

"Also, you will be given this." Primus puts something in Aurora's spark chamber. "It is the matrix of leadership."

"OH MY GOSH Mad – er – Aurora! Your a Prime!" Breakblade squeaks. We all run in and huge her.

"Guys–your–" Aurora _Prime_ starts. Zero backs away from Aurora with Breakblade in tow.

"Now that you have your names, I will need to tell you your back story before you can go."

"Our back story?" Breakblade asks confused.

"We can't have the Auto-bots know we were humans Breakblade." I explain.

"So what is it?" Snapshot asks.

"You were in a ship sent from Earth to get more equipment, but you got lost and when you flew near the battle your ship was shot down." Primus explains.

"Wait what battle?" Madison asks. Primus just smiles. Suddenly we are now falling through the sky, derby was falling and on fire all around us. Me, Snapshot, and Breakblade were the only one screaming. Though Breakblade seemed to be screaming with joy and excitement, while me and Snapeshot's screams were of terror and fright. Aurora and Zero were just falling next to us completely quit.

"Why are you guys so fragin' quit! We're falling!" I realized that I had sweared (Even though it was a Transformers swear we don't want her to learn any new words). I look over at Breakblade, she didn't seem to be listening.

"Look." Aurora says, she and Zero both point down. There was a battle below us, the Auto-bots seemed to be losing. "We are going to need our strength for the battle."

"With what weapons?" Snapshot asks. Breakblade was now listening and we were all quit.

_We'll have to find out about our weapons in battle. _Zero's voice says in my head.

"What the!" I yell.

"It's the femme bond we have! Like in the fanfiction!" Breakblade yells. Oh...

"Get ready!" Aurors yells. The battle had gotten a lot closer and before I knew it we had hit the ground.

"Let's kick some Decepticon butt." Snapshot says. In her hand she suddenly has ninja stars. The ninja star glow brightly.

"Wait!" Aurora says. "We need a plan. Moonblossom, you go and help the already injured. Twins, just go." The twins exchange looks and speed off to the battle. "Breakout, you and Breakblade go help other bots in the battle with me."

"I'd rather just go out by myself." Breakblade says in a very low dark voice, almost evil like.

"OK, I just thought it would take longer for Number Two to come out."

"I just can't hurt Auto-bots, simply to remember." Breakblade then runs into the battle.

"Lets go Breakout." Moonblossom runs to some bots that are laying on the ground while me and Aurora run to the battle. After a while the Decepticons started to retreat at a certain area of the battle field. Breakblade was there destroying Decepticons left and right with a giant sword.

"Well, I guess thats her weapon." I say to Aurora.

"Ya." She says back. When we first got into battle Aurora pulled out some knifes and started to go all BA. I started out with hand to hand combat till I found out I had two machine guns on my back. Once the deceptions retreated Breakblade walked up to us, her sword swung over her shoulder. The mechs she past just stared at her.

"There gone." She states, she then attaches her sword to her back and falls over.

"Breakblade!" I yell. I catch her before she hits the ground. "Whats wrong?!" I demand.

"She low on energy." Moonblossom states. I hear metal hit the ground, I look to see the twins are now laying on the ground. Moonblossom kneels behind me and leans against me. I see cars speeding towards us.

"They got here a little late...don't...you think." I then fall to the ground by Breakblade.

**- Aurora Prime's POV -**

Everyone was on the ground past out when the Auto-bots drove up. It was Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowel.

"My team...Needs medical...treatment." I then fall forward.

**- Optimus Primes POV -**

"I catch the femme that falls forward.

"Whats wrong Ratchet?" I ask worried for the femme's.

"There just low on energy, very low in fact I'm surprised this one was standing before we got here." Ratchet says as he scans the other femme's.

"We'll, bring them back to the ship for proper medical care." I state, I pick up the femme that fell on my, bridle style.

"But we don't know who they are!" Ironhide says.

"Well, they are the ones that helped us win this fight, they are not our enemies." I states sternly. Ironhide mumbles something to himself then walks over and picks up to two look-alike seekers and swings them over his shoulder. Jazz walks over and picks up the smallest of the femme's. Prowel walks over and picks up the other black femme, while the last femme starts to move. Once the femme's optics came on-line they were a surprising yellow. She starts to get up but then falls back to the ground.

"Don't over work yourself." Ratchet says. He walks over and helps the femme to her feet. Ratchet scans her. "Know how are you even on-line, your energy level is only at 13%." The femme looks at Ratchet with dim optics.

"Doc, I'm pretty sure you can't carry me back." The femme says in a very low dark, almost evil, voice. You'd think she was a Decepticon. I looked at Ironhide to see him eying the femme suspiciously.

"True, Optimus we better hurry." The femme looks over at me and sees the femme in my arms and smirks.

"She's going to freak when she wakes up." She says.

"Why?" I ask. The femme looks up at me.

"Because Optimus Prime is holding her." She says plainly, her optics were fading even more.

"We had better get back to the ship before you collapse." I say. Why? I shake the question away, we had to get to the ship and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two enjoy. I am so excited that Ultranova Prime read my story. MY story! Well, i hope i did good in this chapter.**

**Chapter #2**

**- Aurora Prime POV -**

I woke to the sound of crying. Wait... That is Breakblade crying! I snap awake to see Ratchet by Breakblade, trying to get her to stop crying. I get up and walk over to her.

"You-" Ratchet starts.

"Why is she crying?" I ask, ignoring him.

"I don't know she was just laying there and just started to cry." Ratchet explains.

"No." I whisper to Breakblade. Ratchet looks at me confused. Breakblade stops crying and on-line's her optics.

"I was having a bad dream Aurora, sorry." Breakblade says sadly, Energon tears drip down her checks. Ratchet looks at Breakblade surprised.

"This can't be the femme from yesterday." He says astonished. Breakblades face lights up and all her sadness is gone.

"Hi, I'm Breakblade." She says. She jumps off the berth she was on and lands in front of Ratchet. "It's very nice to meet you Ratchet." Ratchet just stands there a surprised look on his face.

_Whats going on out there? _Zero's voice say in my head.

"Everything fine Zero." Breakblade says out loud. I face palm myself. Zero sits up straight and walks over to her twin and pushes her off the berth.

_Get up. _Zero states.

"Primus, Zero what was that for." Snapshots says. She and Zero come and stand by me.

"Primus you twins are loud." Moonblossom's voice comes from behind Ratchet. This whole time Ratchet was just standing in front of us, a surprised look plastered onto his face. Moonblossom comes and stands by Breakblade. Breakblade looks around for Breakout. The doors open to reveal Optimus Prime, Prowl, Elita-1, and Ironhide. Breakblade had spotted Breakout, her berth was located near the doors, and jumped into the air and landed with her feet on either side of Breakout and her leaned down.

"Wake up Breakout." Breakblade knocked on Breakouts helmet. Breakout was a slow riser and once Breakblade was off her she slowly walked over to us. The others who had walked in look amazed at Breakblade and Breakout, probably because of what Breakblade did and Breakout's reaction. I Face palm myself again.

"Umm..." Ironhide says. Ratchet had inched away from us and was now by Optimus and the others. It was a very awkward silence for a while, that was until Breakblade started to cry, _again._ The twin got to her first in comforting her.

"Hey, Blades. Don't cry." Snapshot says. Breakblade continues her silent tears.

"Well... It's very nice to meet you." I say, I hate awkward silences.

"You to...Umm.." Optimus says.

"I'm Aurora Prime, this is Moonblossom our medic," Moonblossom waves. "This is Breakout, second in command," Breakout waves half heartedly, more worried about Breakblade. "These are the twins Snapshot and Zero front liners," Snapshot waves with a big smile on her face, Zero just nods. "And the crying one is Breakblade also a front liner." The was a loud crash from outside the door. Breakblade looks up and stalks towards the door.

"Were are you going Breakblade?" Breakout asks. She says nothing, the Auto-bot by the door move so she can pass through. Outside the door Grimlock and Slag were fighting.

"Hey Grimlock, Slag stop this fighting!" Optimus yells. Breakblade walks right up to them, grabs them by the back of there armer and turn them to face her.

"No more fighting." Breakblade says in a anger, evil voice. She crashes there heads together before dragging them into the med-bay and throwing them onto berths. She then turns to us. The Auto-bot were just staring at her, while we just smirked.

"They need repairs." She says in an evil voice. You may think this is her other side, you know Number 2, but it isn't. This is just her being By-poler and angry as Number 1. The two Dino-bots stared at her as well, Slag in disgusted and Grimlock looked like he was mesmerized. I guess not many bots stand up to them, let alone a femme, or was it something else... Moonblossom walks over to Grimlock and starts on repairs.

"Well... I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Auto-bots, this is Ratchet our medic, this is Prowl my second in command, Elita-1, and Ironhide weapon specialist."

"Hi!" Elita-1 says.

"So, how did you end up in the battle?" Optimus asks.

"We were on a ship sent from Earth to get more supples, but we got lost." I start.

"I wanted to drive!" Breakblade says all happy again.

"Yes, which you will never do again. So while we were lost we ended up flying over the battle and was shot down." I finish.

"So you were that ship?" Prowl says.

"Yes."

"It's good to see you weren't harmed in the crash and glade you are joining the Auto-bots." Optimus says. "Elita-1, would you like to show them around?"

"Sure! Come on femme's." We all follow her out. Moonblossom already done with the repairs on the Dino-bots.

**- Optimus Prime's POV -**

"Those femme's had strange optic color." Ironhide points out once the femme's left.

"Thats true." Ratchet says. He was over looking the Dino-bots repairs that the femme Moonblossom did. "That Moonblossom not that bad of a medic." He says.

"So, prime is it true?" Ironhide says.

"Is what trues." I ask.

"Are you and Elita-1 not sparkbonding." Ironhide says.

"Yes, we grew apart and are now just friends, and thats all I'm going to say." I walk out of the room. That one femme, Breakblade, was very... Unstable. Yet the other femme, just looked at her like it was a normal day? I sigh, this ship is going to get very interesting with those femme's around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Thank you Ultranova for your help (I needed it bad). I hope to in chapter 5 start with one of the pairs i have. Review which one you want to see first. OptimusXOC, TwinsXOC, GrimlockXOC, WheeljakeXOC, and ProwlXOC. P.S. I have an idea for the Wheeljake pairing, so if you want to make it easier on me... OK, so i have been having Breakblade be crazy the last few chapter (And that will probably be around her normal behavior for the story), but I was thinking about making someone else get embarrassed. Could involve Wheeljake pairing. Choice whatever pairing you want! Do NOT let my typing sway you one way of or the other (It would be funny if you did Wheeljake pairing. *Slaps self* Stop influencing other peoples choices self *robes cheek* That hurt.)**

**Chapter #3**

**- Aurora Prime's POV -**

Once out of the med-bay we started to walk down the hall Zero style (Silently).

"So, first I'm going to show you off to the other femme's on the ship before you get to meet any more mechs." Elita-1 says. Breakblade was clinging to my arm, with no signs of letting go. The twins were walks behind us, silently. Moonblossom was up by Elita-1 with Breakout just talking. I walk closer to listen in, and maybe join in.

"So why did you even let Breakblade take control over your ship? I mean, she act like a sparkling." Elita-1 asks.

"No always." Breakout says.

"It's just she has some glitches." Moonblossom says.

"Why don't you fix them?" Elita-1 asks. Moonblossom looks at her angry.

"One, I can't. Two I don't want to." Moonblossom says sternly. Elita-1 looks taken aback by Moonblossom's sudden anger.

"Oh, sorry." Elita-1 looks forward and walks on in silence.

_She probably wants to know why you wouldn't fix Breakblade's glitches if you were ever given the chance. _I say through the bond to Moonblossom and Breakout. The twins to into there own shared spark bond talk to listen, and Breakblade was... Out of it. Moonblossom and Breakout look at me then at Elita-1.

_Your probably right. _Breakout says.

"Hey, Elita." Elita-1 turns around. Moonblossom smiles. "I don't want to fix the glitches Breakblade has in her system for a reason." Elita-1 look confused.

"What reason? Wouldn't it be better to make her work perfectly without the glitches?" Elita-1 asks. I could feel the twins start to listen in. I guess there plotting was done with.

"My reason is because it makes her who she is and I don't want to change that. Also who she is, is already perfect," Moonblossom looks down at Breakblade clinging to my arm and smiles. "in it's own weird way." Breakblade lets go of my arm and jumps onto Breakout's back and hangs there, laughing.

"I see now." Elita-1 says with a smile. "But why did you let her control the ship?"

"Number 2 was in charge when we let her take control." I state. Everyone starts to laugh. Elita-1 just looks confused.

"Number 2?" She asks.

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder." Breakblade says.

"Whats that?" Elita-1 asks. Before Moonblossom could answer Breakblade lets go of Breakout and walks up to Elita-1.

"It means that there is two femme's up here." Breakblade says in her Number 2 voice (Was explained what it sounded like in chapter 1). She knocks on her forehead. Elita-1 looks terrified at the sudden dark sound in Breakblade's once happy voice, and nods.

"O-o-ok, hey look we're here." Elita-1 retreats into the room we had stopped in front of a few minutes before. Once we walk is I look around, Breakblade had walked back over to me and started clinging to my arm (Back to Number 1). We were now in some sorta' lounge area and there were other bots sitting around. One what looked like a couch sat a pink and white femme, not as pink as Elita-1, she was reading a datapad. At a table two red femme's were arm wrestling, though one of them had more orange then the other. Elita-1 walked over to a blue femme. The blue femme looks at our group and smiles.

"Would you look at that. More femme's." When the blue femme said this all the other femme's looked up at us in surprise. The one femme that was more red slammed the other femme's arm against the table.

"I won." She says.

"What no fair." The other bot whined. Breakblade runs up to the winner bot and stands right in her face.

"Breakout could bet you." Breakblade says. Not Number 2, she seems to come out more when we're bots. The winner steps back in shock, once she regains her composure she gets right back up in Breakblade's face.

"I'd like to see her try." The winner femme says back in and angry voice.

"OK." Breakblade says all happy like. Getting a confused look from the femme. Breakout comes from behind Breakblade and turns her around.

"I don't think betting her is a very good first impression." Breakblade says.

"Oh..." Breakblade says confused. She turns to the femme and ran up and hugged her in tears. "I'm sorry." The femme looked down at Breakblade clinging to her and looked at Elita-1 and the other femme by her.

"What do I do?" The femme asks.

"Get a crowbar." Snapshot puts in. I face palm myself. Zero comes up to Breakblade and leans down and whispers.

"You look lesbian when you do that." Zero says. Breakblade squeezes the femme tighter.

"I don't care." Breakblade yells.

"But she might." Zero counters. Breakblades optics widen and she pushes away from the femme.

"I am so sorry." She says, still in tears, she walks over to me and clings to my arm and cries on it. I pat her shoulder. I look up to see all the femme's in the room looking at me and Breakblade. I smile.

"Please don't judge her by her action right now, she can't help it. It's one of the glitch's in her system." The femme that had been in the middle of Breakblade's little hug fest shuck her head.

"Ok... Well, I'm Firestar." Firestar says. She walks over to the table and sits down.

"I'm Flareup." The femme that had lost the arm wrestling games says.

"And I'm Chromia." The blue femme says.

"I'm Arcee." Says the femme that was on the couch like, seat, thing but was now by Elita-1 and Chromia.

"I'm Aurora Prime, This here on my arm is Breakblade." I point to the still crying femme on my arm.

"I'm Breakout." Breakout says. Firestar looks up at the name and stares at Breakout long and hard. "Another time k, I want to settle in first." Firestar nods and turns back to the table and falling into recharge, I think?

"I'm Snapshot and this is my twin Zero. What you just heard from her is probable all you'll hear for a while."

"Maybe..." Zero says. Everyone looks at the twins.

"Another pair of twins, Primus this ship will fall apart." Chromia says.

"Hopefully not, and if it does I'll help fix it right up. I'm Moonblossom by the way." Moonblossom says. Now with everyone introduced Breakblade decides it's time to stop crying, sorta'. Breakblade runs up to Arcee and hugs her.

"Hi." Breakblade says still crying, but not as much as before.

"Umm.. Is something wrong hun'?" Arcee asks.

"I can't stop crying." Breakblade cries. Breakblade then falls backwards, Zero catches her and looks at Moonblossom.

_Whats wrong. _Zero asks. Looks like she got tired of talking.

"Oh My Primus! I didn't do anything I swear!" Arcee says. Moonblossom scans Breakblade and sighs.

"I know. She just over worked her processor" _Zero bring her over to a chair. _Zero picks Breakblade up and sets her on the chair in front of Firestar. Firestar jolts up.

"What did I miss." She looks around confused by the sight of Breakblade in stasis.

"Breakblade here just over worked her processor." Chromia says.

"How long she going to be out? I still need to introduce you femme's to the mechs." Elita-1 says. Breakout walks over to Breakblade and whispers something in Breakblade's ear. Breakblade immediately on-lined her optics and stud straight up.

"Bright on the mechs." Breakblade yells. I face palm.

_What the frag did you say to her. _I ask.

_Oh, I little of this and a little of that. _Breakout responds.

_Did you-. _Snapshot starts.

_Yes. _Breakblade says.

_Thats low. _Zero says.

_WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU GIRLS TALKING ABOUT! _I yell into the bond, I saw the girls flinch. Zero walks over to me and whispers...(I'll let your imagination wonder) I blush and look away. _Oh..._

"Well, then lets get a move on. To the mechs." Elita-1 says. We all march out of the room, Flareup walks up to me.

"Why are you blushing?" She asks. My blush deepens.

"It's about what Breakout told Breakblade to wake up." I say sheepishly. Flareup looks at me.

"Tell me." She states, I lean in and whisper it in her ears.

"OH MY PRIMUS!" Flareup's face plate turns a deep scarlet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. So sorry for not posting on any of my stories for a while. I've been working on them a lot but i just get this wall i can't get over unless i listen to a certain song. **

**_Voice in my head: The term is writers block and the reason you need a song to remove the writers block is unknown even to me._**

**Well... Wait i told the reader my secert to writing!**

_**You did idiot.**_

**Why didn't you stop me!**

_**I didn't want to, simply as that.**_

**You know what! I'm not writing in your opinion for a while. Yeah, i did it. Just so you know, I'm going to add in Breakblade POV soon and this is going to be whats going on. Two people talking at once. Shut up already! I'm not talking to you, sorry. anyway, i'm going to try to update more on my other stories if i don't get a streak of good fortune. AKA - I have an ongoing plot idea for this story and just can't stop writing. Next chapter a day at work. I'm going to try to include some OptimusXOC and WheeljackXOC. Write you soon. Fine say your good byes.**

_**Bye. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter #4**

**- Aurora Prime's POV -**

So now it was time to meet the mech's, I couldn't help but be excited, but Breakblade was calmer then usually, I walk up to her.

_Hey anything wrong Breakblade? _I ask. She looks up at me, worry was easily seen in her optics along with a few tears.

_What if the mechs don't like me. None of the boys at school did. _She says sadly. Zero comes up behind Breakblade and reaps her arms around her and kisses her on the check. Zero does some lesbian stuff all the time, it's really weird but its just her way of saying she loves us. But shes not lesbian.

_I think they will, your the cutest femme around. _Zero says. Breakblade smiles.

_I don't think so, I think Moonblossom's the cutest, but I'm a close second! _Breakblade says. I look at Moonblossom to see her blushing. I smile. Zero is still hanging on Breakblade when Elita-1 stops in front of some doors. She looks at Zero and Breakblade funny. Breakblade waves, and Zero releases Breakblade and walks back to Snapshot.

"This is the rec-room, were you'll probably be spending most of your free time." Elita-1 says. She opens the door to relveal mutipul mechs sitting around drinking Energon and talking.

"Hey, mechs!" Arcee yells. None of them look up. "Hey!" Nothing happens. Breakblade looks up at Arcee and then at the mechs.

"HELLO!" Breakblade yells on the top of her vocals. All the mechs look this way. Breakblade looks at Arcee. "The floor is yours." She backs away and hides behind Zero and Snapshot.

"Thanks Breakblade. Well mechs, here are some new femmes. I'm sure they can introduce themselves."

"I'm Aurora Prime." I says. The mechs look at me in astonishment.

"I'm Moonblossom." Moon says. The mechs look her up and down, Breakout steps in front of her.

"And I'm Breakout." She pulls out her guns.

"BOO!" I jump forward, along with Moonblossom and Breakout. The twins are just standing there, Snapshot is laughing and Zero's just looks behind her. Breakblade had bolted and was now standing behind the closest mech, turning out to be Ultra Magnus and he looked pleased and confused. Breakblade then recognized the mech she had hid behind (she wasn't a very big fan of Ultra Magnus, she practically hated him) and ran to another, Bluestreak. Bluestreak looked overjoyed, what made it worse (for me at least, I think it was different for Bluestreak) since Breakblade grabbed his hand and hid behind him. Ultra Magnus looked disgusted. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been the ones that scared us and they were standing behind us staring at the twins.

"You weren't scared?" Sideswipe says in aw.

"No, that was hilarious! I'm Snapshot by the way." Snapshot falls to the ground laughing. Breakblade was still behind Bluestreak. I glanced at Breakout, to see her barley holding back a laugh.

"I'm Zero," She takes a step closer and is right in the two mech's faces. "I like pranks and all, but not when there on Breakblade." a ninja star appears in her hand. The mech's take a step back. Elita-1 and the others start to laugh.

"Well, I think-" Elita-1 starts. That was before the mechs started to come at us. Bluestreak turned to Breakblade and they looked like they were talking, and I mean talking. Breakblade actually look interested, and she was still holding his hand. I look at Ultra Magnus to see him glaring at Bluestreak angrily. Elita-1 and the other femme's that were already on the ship before us had been pushed out the room. Moonblossom had been cornered by mechs. They were a few feet away, I look closer to see Breakout. Jetfire and Perceptor had come up to me, asking about how I became a Prime and other stuff, I wasn't really listening. Snapshot and Zero had a few mechs around them, I couldn't hear what they were saying so I took a step closer.

"So... why are you named Zero?" Sunstreaker asks. I could see by the look on his twin's face that he had been forced to say something. Zero turns from Snapshot and Blurr. (If you wanted to now whats going on, Snapshot and Blurr are having a contest on who can talk faster, and Zero was watching.)((Snapshot's lossing, only by a little))

"The number." Zero says a little louder so Sunny could hear her, but her voice was still really quit.

"Umm.. Ok..." Was Sunnys only response. Before Zero turn completely around she says one more thing. I stranded my self to hear what she said.

"Don't worry Sunny, you'll think of something to say." I start to laugh, which earned a strange look from Jetfire and Perceptor. Sunstreaker turns a deep red and storms out of the room. His twin runs after him, laughing his aft off.

After that I desided it was time to leave the rec-room.

_K, girls time to leave. _I say, I turn to the scientists

"Yes, no, no, why would would you even ask that!" And walk out the door. I had no idea what they had asked and just said the first thing that came to mind. Once out the rec-room, I see the other femme's talking.

"You made it out alive I see." Chromia says.

"Ya, I did. I don't know about Moonblossom though." It would be hard to get out of what they were in.

"She'll get out Aurora. Breakout's with her." Snapshot says from behind me.

_Whats your static Moon? _I ask.

_Breakout's making a deal with the devil! _Moonblossom says.

_Am not! _Breakout says.

_Your says you will go out with that bot! _Moonblossom says.

_Just one, I'm not an idiot you know! I could never fall for a high class jerk like that! _Breakout says.

_Who? _I ask.

_Mirage, who else. _Moonblossom says. Soon after that the door opens and then closes. Moonblossom, Breakout, and Mirage suddenly appear.

"Whats up." Snapshot says. Once she sees Breakout pushing Mirage back in the room. I swear I saw Breakout sneak him a kiss.

_What was that Breakout? _I ask. She freezes.

_Umm... Nothing... He wouldn't leave! _Breakout says. Everyone in the bond started to laugh. Except Breakblade who was... Not here, of course.

"Umm, where's Breakblade?" I ask.

"I'll get her." Flareup says. She walks into the rec-room. After about 10 minutes, Flareup came through dragging Breakblade behind her.

"See you later Bluestreak!" she yells. Breakout comes up to Breakblade and helps her up. The look in Breakblade's optics was pure confusion and amazment.

"What did Bluestreak say?" Arcee asks, seeing Breakblade's optics.

"I don't know, I was only half listening. 2 was the one listening and speaking." Breakblade says. She wobbles a little. Moonblossom walks over to Breakblade and scans her processor.

"I think you may need to go to the med-bay." Moonblossom says.

"No I'm f-f-f-fine." Breakblade says. When she said 'fine' she sorta' glitched. Moonblossom scanned Breakblade again and looks at us.

"Don't say anything confusing, no big words, and anything you think may overwhelm her." Moonblossom warns. "She's on the edge of glitching her processor again."

"Kk girl, we'll do our best." Firestar says. Just then Optimus and Prowl walk into us. Optimus fell on me! It took all my strength to make sure my cooling vents didn't kick in. My spark was going mad.

_Oooo, love on the battle field._ Zero says.

_She could do better. _Snapshot says. (if you guys don't know, thats a quote from How to Train your Dragon, a personal favorite besides My Favorite Martian.) I shot them a glare as Optimus gets off me. The twins are giggling there heads off.

"Sorry Prowl." Breakout says. Prowl must have run into Breakout. Since Breakout can really hold her ground well, Prowl must have fallen on his aft. Optimus offers his hand to help me up.

"Sorry Aurora." I take his hand and my spark does flips. Once on my feet I shot the twins a look that make them stand perfectly still. They were standing next to Arcee and Chromia so they straighted.

_We'll talk later. _I send, they nod. I then look at Optimus and smile.

"You shouldn't be sorry. It was my fault, I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the hall."I say.

_Moonblossom, we need to talk later. _Breakout says. I look at her questionably. I see her cooling vents in full swing.

"No, I should have been looking were I was going." Optimus says. I smile up at him.

_Me too. _I say. Moonblossom looks at us confused.

"Ok, we get it it's both your faults." Elita-1 say. I smile at her gratefully. She smiles back.

"So you bots need anything?" Arcee asks. Prowl dust himself off and looks up at us.

"We were actually looking for you." He says.

"Well, you found us." Snapshot says.

"Now what do you need." Zero finishes, but I don't think Prowl heard her.

"We have figured out what jobs you will be doing around the ship." Optimus says.

"Yes, Snapshot and Zero you will be with Red Alert monitoring communications and surveillance. Moonblossom you will be Ratchets apprentice. Aurora Prime you will be working with Elita and Optimus with organizing and making reports. Breakout you will be working with Inferno with search and rescue. And Breakblade you will be working with Jetfire and Perceptor." Prowl explains. Breakblade falls to the ground. Moonblossom runs over to her along with Breakout.

"Scrap." Moonblossom says angrily. Prowl looks at me confused.

"Was it something I said?" He asks. I giggle.

"She had a talk with Bluestreak before this and her processor was on the edge of glitching and you overwhelmed her so her processor glitched again." I explain.

"Wait, again?" Optimus asks.

"Yeah, she glitched out of excitement before." I explain.

"Oh." Prowl says.

"Whats going on here?" Ratchet asks. He takes on look at Breakblade and walks up to Moonblossom. "What happened?"

"She glitched again." Moonblossom says. Not looking up at Ratchet just looking down at Breakblade's unmoving form.

"Wait! Again!" Ratchet exclaimed. He picks Breakblade up bridle style and starts to walk away. "Hey Moonblossom what are you waiting for? Come on I need someone to explain what happened to Breakblade." Moonblossom swiftly caches up to Ratchet and they walk out of sight to the med-bay.

"Well, that was exciting." Elita says. She turns to the remainder of us. "How about I show you to your rooms."

"K." Snapshot says.

"Well, then this way." We follow Elita and the others to our rooms. I look back at Optimus and wave then face the front again.

_Why did you wave bye love bird? _Breakout asks. I look up I her.

_I don't know? I just did it. _I say.

_Oh, I see. You now what. _Breakout says.

_We need to talk to Moonblossom. _We both say at the same time. We giggle.

"What is it?" Arcee asks.

"Oh, nothing." I answer in a giggle.

"Yeah, nothing." Breakout adds, still giggling.

"Whatever you say." Arcee says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello again. Well, here you go. This is just some getting to now other bots chapters. Notice how i said 'Chapter****_s_****'. the next chapter will, da da daaaa.. Breakblade and the others making there rooms amazing, also Moonblossom and the twins will be finishing there rooms. Now if you don't now Moonblossom in real life has the worst sense of direction ever, and i based these characters on my friends so most of there like and dislikes along with there hobbies will be similar to what they like in real life. Minus the fact that i like to over exaggerate a lot of stuff. I just didn't want you to think this was me making my characters extremely weird on purpose, real people actually are like this (besides the fact i exaggerated a lot). Enjoy and please review, reviews are what i live for. **

**Chapter #5**

**- Aurora Prime's POV -**

The rooms we were given were pretty plain so us girls (Breakout, Moonblossom, Snapshot, Zero, and Breakblade) decided we needed to add our own touch to our rooms. Since we didn't start our jobs till tomorrow. We planed to do each room one at a time, so we had a rock, paper, scissors war. Breakblade won, with me second, Zero third, Snapshot forth, Breakout fifth, and Moonblossom last.

We sat in the rec-room for a while to helping each other plan. We helped Breakblade plan first, but then gave up and let her go do her thing.

Then it was my turn, my room included multiple posters of my favorite books along with all my favorite books on a big TV. The books would be read out-loud with the pages in the background. I also have multiple data pads for my writing and a few for my favorite show, Yu-Gi-Oh. There were posters of Yu-Gi-Oh everywhere too.

Next was Zero, but she left with Snapshot to surprise us with there room. No surprise there, even though they are apart of our team, they like to work solo. But there doom would probably be the most interesting in the end, if Breakblade doesn't go crazy.

Then it was Breakout. Hers was simple, she would have multiple weapons hanging around her room, along with and x-box 360 with every violent game imaginable on a very big flat screen TV. Along with posters of the games around the room.

Next was Moonblossom. Hers was the hardest, we didn't even come up with anything in the end, besides her favorite anime and manga on the wall, TV, and data pads. So I left to get started, leaving Moonblossom to herself.

**- Moonblossom's POV -**

I had no idea what to do for my room, so I decided to wander around and get ideas. After about five minutes I was completely lost. I tried to find my way back to the rec-room, but gave up ten minutes later and just walked. Soon I was running though. I had two mechs tailing me, and I still had no idea what my room would include. The mechs were gaining and I had to think fast. I suddenly darted into a random room. I closed the door and locked it. I could hear the mechs run straight by. I sigh in relief and look around the room I had stumbled into. The room was full of smoke and I couldn't see a thing.

"Blasted, that almost worked that time." Comes a voice from within the smoke.

"Hello?" I say into the darkness.

"I guess I should calibrate this then, Yes!" I guess the mech behind the voice wasn't paying any attention. I see a light in the smoke and walk towards it, since I lost the door and had no idea which way was back. Before I reach the light the smoke cleans slightly. But it didn't help me at all. I tripped on something and fell back, hard.

"Who's there?" the mech asks. The smoke finally lifts to reveal Wheeljack. I didn't know him at all, but just remember him as the crazy scientist from the movies. "Oh, hello. I don't think I've seen you around." He says. I looks closer at him and see half of him is pitch black and he's missing an arm.

"Oh My Gosh! Your hurt." I say, concern detected in my voice. "Were the frag is your arm?!" I say more anger in my voice at his recklessness.

"I believe it's next to you." He says. I look to were he's pointing and see his arm. It was what I tripped on. I quickly get up and pick up his arm.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was there." I says, I walk up to him. My spark twitches in its chamber, and it only gets worse the closer I get to Wheeljack. I brush off the feeling and focuses on the task at hand: Give Wheeljack his arm back. I offer him his arm.

"Put it next to me please I'll have Ratchet put me back together later. So, who are you and what are you doing in my lab?" Wheeljack asks.

"I'm Moonblossom and I got lost trying to look for ideas to decorate my room with when these mechs show up and before I knew it I was being chased and ran into your lab, sorry." I explain.

"Oh, your one of the new femme's I'm Wheeljack by the way." He smiles, I smile back. My spark flips out. But then I see his injury, it was sparking and leaching Energon, a dangerous combo.

"Oh my," I then switch into medic mode. "Lay down now!" I order.

"Why, I said I would have Ratchet check it later, and are you even a medic?" Wheeljack asks. I glare at him.

"I am as trained of a medic as Ratchet and your injury at the least has to be closed or you might loss the capability to us your arm." I state. At this Wheel jack lays right down and I get to work. I quickly patch up the leach and fix the wires, and decide to put his arm back on.

"I thought you were only patching me up?" Wheeljack asks. I pick up his arm and start to reattach it.

"Since I'm already here I might as well save you from the wrath of Ratchet." I look at his face and smile, he smiles back. I quickly turn away, I was blushing majorly. Why was I feeling this way? And why wouldn't my spark shut up?! Before I new it his arm was attached and I was done. I step back while he gets up.

"There, good as new." I say. Wheeljack moves his arm around then looks at me.

"Thanks, you said something about decorating your room. Maybe I can help?" Wheeljack offers.

"I don't want to trouble you..." I start.

"It's no trouble at all, I've got nothing to do anyway." Wheeljack counters.

"What about that." I point to the thing glowing.

"An old project of mine, I was just tinkering." Wheeljack says. He looks at the thing longer, "But it does give me a few ideas for your room. Like if I were to make a concentrate form of light to preform patterns all around your room." Wheeljack states.

"Like a mini light show?" I asks.

"Ya, I guess so." Wheeljack says.

"That would be so cool!" I say all excited like.

"Then lets get started." Wheeljack says. "We'll need some images to display."

"I've got loads of ideas." I say. Wheeljack looks down at me and smiles.

"I'm going to need an inventor for this job." Wheeljack says.

"I'm not only a medic you know. I do tinker around sometimes." I state.

"Then lets do this." Wheeljack says and we walk to his desk and get to work.

**- Snapshot's POV -**

Me and Zero had and amazing idea for our rooms. Our rooms were next to each other so we decided do a little sharing. We were planing to get a two way speaker into the wall so it could play in both our rooms. The Speaker would be attached to a computer that we would connect and would play the songs through along with have an exchange of blackmail and other things. But first we needed to fix the paint job in our room. So our first stop was Sunstreaker.

"Hey Sunny you in there." I yell as I knock on his door. Sideswipe opens the door.

"What do you want with Sunny?" Sides asks.

"Don't call me Sunny!" Yells Sunstreaker from inside the room.

"Were looking for paint." Zero says. Sunstreaker appears in the doorway.

"Why?" He asks.

"Our rooms boring and we wanted to make it fun." I say.

"Your rooms exciting." Zero says. I look and see his room has and assortment of colors on the wall. Along with all the normal necessity.

"Cool." I comment.

"Come on in." Sunstreaker says. Sideswipe retreats to a couch in the room while Sunny goes to a closet like thing. Zero follows Sunny and I go sit by Sides.

"You now what colors I want." I yell at her as I sit down.

"Yes, I do." She says. I look at Sides and see him twitching.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, I get lean forward to see if anything was wrong.

"Umm... Nothing..." Sides says.

"Ok, good." I retracted to a normal sitting position and look around.

"Is your rooms walls as exciting as this?" I ask Sides. He looks at me.

"No, I have just one color but my walls are really busy with plans and pictures." He says.

"What plans and pictures?" I ask.

"There plans of or for pranks and the pictures are of there outcomes or just blackmail." He says.

"What kinds of pranks?" I asks.

"The very, from the prank we pulled on you girls to repainting Ironhide-" Sides say before I cut in.

"Pink!" I say. Sides looks at me amazed.

"Ya."

"Ha, I would love to see him in that color." I says.

"I think Neon pink would be even better." Zero says. I turn to see her holding all the paint tubs with Sunny right behind her. "We better get started if we want to finish in time." Zero starts to walk towards the door. I turn to Sides quickly.

"We can exchange pranks later, bye." I then run after Zero.

_You like him? _She asks through our bond. This bond was me and Zero's person shared-spark bond. Not the one me and my girls had together.

_I don't know? Do you like Sunny? _I ask. She looks of into the distance which was the wall.

_I don't know either. _Zero says.

_I wonder if they like us? _I ask.

**- Sideswipe's POV -**

"Those femme's are strange." Sunstreaker says once Zero and Snapshot had left the room.

"Ya." I say. We look at each other for a nano-click.

"There amazing." We say at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again it is i. I have nothing to say so... On with the story. Oh wait there is something i have to say. when Breakblade thinks or speaks **Number 1 will talk like this, **number 2 will be bold, **_and both talking or think at the same time is this. _**That's all I've got for you. But who's room do you think will be the best. I'll put a description of each room in the next chapter. Bye, Bye. ;)**

**Chapter # 7**

**- Breakout's POV -**

The girls were a big help. First I better get some paint for my room, gray should be good. I wasn't paying much attention and I bumped into someone.

"Whoa girl, eyes on the road." Snapshot says. Turns out I ran into the twins, and they had paint.

"Do you have gray?" I ask. Zero nods.

"You can use it after I do." Zero says.

"K, just save some for me." I yell to Zero as they walk away. Zero uses her free hand to do a thumbs up. Paint, Check! Next, weapons, Ironhide I guess. I walk around for a while until I relished something. I had no idea were to find Ironhide. So I just started to walk in the direction I though was the right way, I have a pretty good sense of direction so I'll get to my destination one way or another. As I was walking my spark started doing flips. Why was it doing this. Just then Prowl walks out of the door right by me and bumps into me. He falls right back into the room while I just stand there.

"Oh my gosh, not again. I'm so sorry." I walk in and help Prowl to his feet. While my spark does a backflips.

"You shouldn't stand in front of doors." Prowl comments.

"Sorry." I say. Prowl starts to walk away. "Wait!" He stops and turns to face me.

"What?" Prowl asks.

"Do you now where I can find Ironhide? I need something he might have." I ask.

"Why yes. I happen to be heading his way, would you like to join me?" Prowl asks.

"Sure!" I say happy like and run up to prowl and match his pace. After a while of silence Someone finally breaks the ice.

"So what do you need from Ironhide?" Prowl asks. I look at him.

"Me and the other girls are going to add a little personal touch to our rooms and I would like to hand Some weapons in my room." I see a disapproving look from Prowl, I put my hands up in defense. "Not working weapons of course, they would just be for show, and if I do fix them I'll give them back to Ironhide." Prowl nods.

"Good, well here we are." Prowl stops in front of a door, that looked like all the others. This was going to be hard to find again. Prowl didn't open the door though, Blurr came flying out. Being the idiot I am I just stud there, Blurr hit me with full force and I didn't move at all, Blurr just bonced off me and landed the ground.

"Are you OK Blurr?" I ask. He looks up at me dazed.

"Fine." He says before he shots down the hall.

"Wow, you didn't even flinch when Blurr hit you." A mech I had to assume was Ironhide says from inside the room.

"Ya, I did." I say.

"This is Breakout, Breakout this is Ironhide." Prowl explains.

"Great!" I say while me and prowl walk into the room. This must be a training room or something.

"What do you two need?" Ironhide asks. Prowl look at me for a second.

"Oh, ya Ironhide do you have any weapons that are malfunctioning or broken?" I ask.

"Ya, over there." Ironhide points to a closet like door.

"Thanks." I run over to the closet and find tons of weapons. "Cool." I pick out about ten different cool weapons and walk back over to Prowl and Ironhide. They seem to have ended the coversation when I was close enough to hear.

"Hey, Ironhide can I have these?" I ask and hold up the weapons I had chosen. Ironhide looks them over for a minute , then looks back up at me.

"Sure, but what for?" Ironhide asks.

"I'm going to tinker with them and put them up for decoration. Is that OK?" I ask.

"Ya, I was just wondering. Can you fix weapons?" Ironhide asks. I shrug.

"Ya, so?" I say.

"Here try to fix this one." Ironhide picks up a canon that was on the table. "It just stopped firing. I would rather not lose this one though." I take it and look around and stop a tool on the ground. I pick it up and start to tinker. After about five minutes I give it back to Ironhide.

"It's should not only work but be about 15% more powerful." I say. Ironhide take it and fires it at a target. The target explodes. Ironhide looks at the canon then at me then at Prowl.

"I'm going to have to borrow her from Inferno." I smile. I pick up the weapons Ironhide said I could use and looks back up and the mechs.

"Well, I must go, I have to get my room done with before recharge, Bye!" I then run out of the room. I stop then back up to the door. The mechs look at me. "How do I get back to my room?" I ask with a smile. Prowl shakes his head and looks at Ironhide.

"I'm going to help Breakout get to her room, don't forget what I said." Prowl says. He then walks up to me. "You'll need to now your way back sooner or later." Prowl says while we walk.

"But then how am I going to spend time with you." I say. I stiffen. Why the frag did I say that! Prowl looks at me strangly. "Umm... Hey I think I remember the way back now by." I sprint down the hall. After I was sure I was far away from Prowl I look around me. I had no idea were I was. Blurr then runs into me again.

"Sorry." He says.

"Hey can you help me get back to my room, I'm lost." I ask.

" ." and he speed walks away with me in tow.

**- Breakblade's POV -**

**What are you even looking for? **I don't know. I'm not that smart. I spot Snapshot with paint.

"Hey Snapshot!" I yell at her. She turns around to face me.

"What is it Blades?" Snapshot asks.

"do you know were I can get pant?" I ask.

"Ya, go to Zero's room shes there with some paint." Snapshot says.

"What are you going to do with that?" I ask pointing to the paint tub in her hand.

"This is for Breakout." Snapshot says.

"Oh, see you soon." I run to Zero's room. **Why are you running? **I don't know, when do I ever know. **Good point. **Once at Zero's room I knock on the door.

"Hey, Zero I need some paint." I yell into the door. The door soon opens.

"What color?" Zero asks. I think for a minute.

"I need a nice dark green, brown, dark red, purple, sky blue, and yellow please." I ask. Zero walks over to a few paint tubs and brings them over. _Her rooms amazing. _The walls were completely black with a glossy gray over the black. The gray made intricate pattern and they were amazing. There was also a two holes in the wall.

"Here's the paint you need." Zero says and hands over the paint.

"Your room looks amazing." I comment. Zero smiles.

"I try. Good luck." Zero says. I walk back to my room and put the paints on the floor. **Whats next? **If the record or as accurate as I think they are Hound should have what I'm looking for. **Why-Oh... I see what we're doing. **Took you long enough. **But how are we going to find Hound? **The old fashion way. **Whats that? **Ask around till you find them. **Great...** I run to the rec-room. Right when I get there I spot Hound. _That was easy. _I walk up to him.

"Your Hound right." Hound looks up me.

"Yes, thats me." He says. The mech in front of him winks and leaves. "Do you need something."

"Ya, I heard your a nature love, is that true?" I ask.

"That is." Hound says.

"Thats great! I need some plants, vines, trees and other nature stuff. Do you have any?" I ask. Hounds face lights up.

"Ya I've got some stuff back in my room." Hound gets up and heads for the door, I follow. Once at his room there are many plants all around his room, you could barely move around.

"This is sooooo, cool." I comment, Hound smiles.

"So why do you need anything like this." Hound asks.

"I love nature and I wanted to decorate my room with some of it. Thought it would be cool." I look at Hound and smile.

"What were you think of putting in your room?" Hound asks.

"I was hoping to grow or hang vines along parts of my walls and on the ceiling. Maybe a few trees and flowers." I look at Hound. "So do you have any to spare?"

"Sure, lets look around. What planet would you like the plants to come from?" Hound asks.

"_Earth and Cybertron_." We say.

"OK, then this way." Hound says. Seeming not to notice the change in my voice.

**- Aurora's POV -**

Well, all the posters were up. You couldn't even see the wall. Glad I did paint it. Now I need to get the data pads for my writing. Before I even open the door I hear a knock. My spark pulses. I open it to see Optimus.

"Hi, Optimus. What brings you here?" I ask. Optimus just stand there for a few minutes opening and closing his mouth. Then I relies he's looking behind me. "Like my redecorating?" I ask. He looks back down at me.

"What are most of those posters?" Optimus asks. I move out of the way of the door.

"Come in and I'll explain." I say. Optimus stand there for a few minutes then finally walks in. I jester to my wall of posters. "Which one do you want me to explain first?"

"Umm, that one." Optimus points to a Eragon poster.

"That is a poster for the book Eragon, one of my favorites. Most of these posters are Earth stuff." I explain. "And before you ask, the ones that don't look like books they are for the anime Yu-Gi-Oh another favorite." Optimus just looks at them and nods.

"So you like to read?" Optimus asks.

"Ya, and write. Guess the job I got fit it perfectly." I look at Optimus for a minute or two, my spark does flips. Optimus looks down at me, I quickly look away. A blush eminent on my face. Then it dawns on me.

"Why did you come here anyway?" I ask I look back at Optimus. This time it was Optimus' turn to look away.

"I just came to check and mack sure you were moving in well, and if I could do anything to help." Optimus explains.

"Well, now that you mention it I do need more data pads, maybe two or three more." I say. It was more to myself, but Optimus heard.

"OK, I can get you some." He starts to walk towards the door.

"Can I come?" I ask. Optimus turns.

"If you want." Optimus says. I run up to him and grab his hand. Then quickly let go.

"Sorry." I say. Why the frag did I do that! That was something Breakblade would do! Not me! I must be going made.

**- Breakblade's POV -**

"Thanks again Hound." I say as I walk back to my room.

"No problem." Hound calls back before heading back to the rec-room. Hound had given me so much I had to get a cart to move it all. This is going to be fun! I started to run again. **Why are you running? **I _don't know _**ya I know, I just have to ask I guess. **I turn a sharp corner and bump into something or someone.

"You OK, feeme bot." Came a mechs voice. My spark started to do flips. _What the..._ I look up to see Grimlock. I look around to see my plants skattered.

"Oh no my plants." I skrable around to right the cart ans start to put the plants back in it. Grimlock starts to help. We reach for the same plant and touch hands. My cooling vent kick in and my Spark goes crazy.

"Sorry." We say at the same time while we both pull back. I laugh to myself. Once everything picked up I stand up and look at Grimlock.

"Thank you Grimlock." I say. Grimlock looks at me for a few seconds.

"Umm... You welcome femme bot." Grimlock says as he moves out of the way so I could pass. As I move on I turn around and smile at him.

"It's Breakblade not femme bot." Then I run off. **Why did you say that? **I giggle. I have no clue. **We had better get to work on the room. **Your right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again it is I, i hope you know who 'I' is right... It's me... Anyway here's Chapter 7. The next chapter will probably have more fluff on a paring or two since i found out i can put more then one in each chapter. My mind was blown. This chapter will focus on more of a prime pairing and to try to get you to now each character more. Enjoy.**

**Chapter #7**

**- Aurora Prime's POV -**

I was the first to finish my room so I decided to check in on everyone else. My room was pretty normal, just two full walls of posters a big flat screen TV and multiple data pads. Nothing special. If there was a contest I would probably loss. I knock on Breakblade's door, I wonder what her room looks like? Once she opens the door...

"Hey, was up." Breakblade greats. Her room... I would definitely loss in a contest. Her room was amazing. It had vines growing on parts of the walls while the ceiling was covered in vines. There were trees on each side of the door and a few by her berth. The were flowers everywhere. It looked like a jungle in here. The walls made it look even more realistic. If I didn't know what size the room was I would probably walked into the wall. Breakblade was an amazing artiest.

"Wow, your rooms amazing." I say.

"Thanks." I look back at Breakblade to see she had specks of paint all over her.

"Breakblade." I start.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Go hit the showers." I say in a coach like voice. Breakblade laughs.

"OK, coach. I'll drop off these paints first though." She picks up about five tubs of paint and walks out her room. Well, I wonder how everyone else is doing? I turn and bump into someone.

"Sorry." Came a mechs voice. I look up and see Wheeljack.

"No problem. What are you doing on this part of the ship anyway?" I ask.

"I helped Moonblossom install he light show." Wheeljack says and walks away.

"Light show?" I knock on Moonblossom's door. She opens it quickly and yanks me in before shutting the door again. "What the?!" I look at Moonblossom. "What was that for?"

"It best to watch the light show from inside." Monblossom says. She then presses a button on the side of her wall and it begins. Tons of dots appear on her walls and dance across the wall. First the shapes were simple circles and squares, them it got more elaborate. There were them people dancing, them animals dancing. Then pictures of her favorite movie clips appeared in the dots.

"I can input any image into this," She points to a computer. "then it shows it on the walls. Pretty cool don't you think?"

"Its amazing. And you got Wheeljack to install it?" I ask mockingly. Moonblossom looks at her feet.

"Ya, I just ran into him and he wanted to help, since I reattached his arm." Moonblossom explains.

"Wait, reattach?how did it fall off in the first place?" I ask.

"He was tinkering with and old experiment and it went boom." Moonblossom say sheepishly.

"OK... I'm going to check on the others. Later." I call back before I close the door. Next on my list is Breakout. I knock on her door.

"Hello?" I call into the door. Breakout opens the door.

"Sup." Breakout greets. She was blocking the view of her room so I couldn't see into her room.

"I just came by to see how your room was going." I explain.

"Nothing much just this." She moves out of the way and lets me see into her room. Nothing much is an understatement. The walls were a glossy gray, and there were weapons everywhere. There was even one on the wall broken apart. It was pretty cool. Also the wall by the TV had tons of games on it. Halo, Skyrim, you name it. Were in the pit did she get them?

"Cool, were did you get the weapons?" I ask.

"Ironhide." Breakout says.

"Oh, of course." I start to walk away. "You should go see Breakblade's room, its pretty... Interesting." I call back. Next the twins. I wonder what horror they have put into there rooms. I shiver at the thought. I knock on Snapshot's door first, hers may be less scary then Zero's.

"Coming one minute." I here Snapshots voice call through the door. She opens her door about one minute later.

"Whatcha' need?" Snapshot asks.

"I just came to see your room." I explain.

"Then come right on in."Snapshot steps out of the way so I can walk in. Her room was one solid color, navy blue, but it had some posters hanging here and there but mostly papers. I walk up to one.

"Whats this?" I ask. I read the paper, ' Don't forget to pull a prank on the twins for yesterday.' It also had a list of prank below it.

"Thats a reminder." Snapshot says. I then turn to her to see a big hole in the wall.

"What the?!" I say. Zero then pops into the hole.

"Hello Aurora. Hey sis, I need your help installing the speakers." Zero says.

"Coming." Snapshot says. Zero then pushes a speaker that fits perfectly into the hole and secure it. Zero then walk in the room.

"Now we got to see if it works ready?" Zero asks. She starts to walk out the room, I follow her. Once in Zero's room I was completely blown away. He room had all the normal stuff, plus a disco ball, and the walls were really cool. The wall's were black and have a glossy gray painted over it in patterns. It was amazingly cool. Just then the room filled with noise. It stops just as suddenly as it starts.

"What was that?" I ask. Zero turns to me.

"The speaker." Zero says. She types some stuff into the computer by the speaker. Then turns back to me. "Who won?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You looked at everyone room. Who won?" Zero asks again. Breakblade's was pretty cool with all the plants and sch along with the art on the walls, but Moonblossom's light show was amazing. Well... If I had to chose one it would have to be...

"I would recommend a outside member to judge the rooms. Since you are my friends the room I chose may be entirely on who I think tried the hardest not which one looks better." I explain. Zero looks at me for a minute and nods.

"Thats true. Can you go get the judges I'll spreed the word to the girls about the competition." Zero says.

"Sure I will." I walk out the room.

_Hey girls get your rooms ready there going to be judged by someone to see which one looks the coolest. _Zero send through the bond.

_KK. _Breakblade, replies.

_Already ready. _Breakout says_._

_OK. _Moonblossom says.

I walk to the lounge area were most of the other femme hang and find Arcee, Elita-1, and Chromia.

"Hey girls any of you interested in being a judge?" I ask. They all turn to me.

"A judge for what?" Chromia asks. I could see Arcee put down her data pad and look at me.

"Its to judge which room is the coolest." I explain.

"Who's rooms?" Elita asks.

"Zero's, Snapshot's, Breakout's, Moonblossom's, and Brekablade's." I say.

"Why not yours?" Arcee asks.

"Because I now I have no chance of winning to those slaggers." I say with a smile.

"OK then. It sounds fun I'm in!" Arcee says and comes up to sand next to me.

"Me two." Elita says.

"Me three." Chromia says.

_Girls you ready? _I ask.

_All set here. _Zero says.

_Here to. _Snapshot adds.

_Bring it on. _Breakout says.

_Ready! _Breakblade replied.

_Do mine last, I'm still programing. _Came Moonblossom's reply.

"There ready lets go. But you'll have to judge Moonblossom's last. She's still programing something." I explain to Elita, Arcee, and Chromia.

"K." Arcee says.

"So I'm going to go into my room and you guys just go one by one and come back and get me for the results I've got some planning I have to do." I then walk into my room. I wonder who will win?

A hour or so later...

"Hey Aurora, we're going to announce the results." Chromia yells through my door.

"Coming!" I yell back. I wonder who won? Everyone was sitting in the lounge area before the results were going to be announced. Breakblade came running in a little late.

"I'm here don't worry." Breakblade says a little out of breath. I motion for Breakblade to sit by me and she quickly runs over and sits.

"So who won?" Breakout asks.

"You'll see." Elita says. Chromia then walks into the room.

"Everyone ready for the winners." Chromia announces.

"YES!" We all yell.

"OK, so third place goes to Breakout." Chromia says. We all clap for Breakout.

"Second place goes to Breakblade." Arcee says. Breakblade hugs me so hard and Energon tears slip down her face.

"I've never won something before." She says happily.

"And first is..." Elita starts. The suspense. "Moonblossom!" We all cheer are heads off.

"Good job Moon." I congratulate.

"Ya you did amazing." Breakout complements. After all the complements and cheers Breakblade released a big yawn.

"you tired?" I ask her. She nods. I turn to everyone else, there movements were more slugish then normal. "I think we're all tired. Lets go to recharge now." I help Breakblade up and we walk out the door to our rooms.

"Night." Breakblade says before disappearing into the jungle of her room.

"Night." I then make my way to my room. My spark starts to freak out. Shut up I'm to tired to deal with you! I yell at it. Then a fell a hand being placed on my shoulder. My instincts kick in and I flip the person on there back in front of me. To my horror it was Optimus.

"OH MY PRIMUS! Are you OK?" I ask him. I hope I didn't knock him into stasis. His optics on-line and he looks up at me.

"I'm... Fine." He says. He pushes himself off the ground and turns to face me.

"Why did you sneak up on me?" I ask him. He looks at the ground.

"I was just going to ask you something..." He says.

'What?" I ask. He scratches his head.

"I... Umm... Don't remember." Optimus says before he turns around and bolts. What was that? I was to tired to think to much about it and just went into my room and fell into recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is a short one, someone wanted more fluff with the twins so to them i say 'Here you go!'. They'll be at there jobs next chap for sure. Just a reminder, I am not the genius that made up Transformers, i am only borrowing the characters and other stuff. I think i was suppose to say something else but i forgot so.. On with the chapter. Also (Remembered! I think) Zero is not that rude, she's just... Hmf. Lost my train of thought. **

**Chapter #8**

**- Zero's POV -**

_Well, we lost. _I send to Snap though our bond. She turns and looks at me.

_Ya we did. _She sends back. She suddenly sits up straight.

_Whats up girl? _I ask. She turns and looks at me.

_We forgot to return the paint! _She yells into the bond.

_Primus women! Inside voices. I'll return the paints. _I get up from my spot and walk towards the door. Aurora and Blades had left a few minutes ago and Breakout and Firestar were finally doing there match.

"Where you going?" Breakout asks. Breakout was only half paying attention to the game while Firestar looked like she was using all her strength to try to move Breakout's arm, which didn't work at all.

"I forgot to do something." I say before leaving the room. I walk down to Breakblade's room first. We had shared some paint with her.

I knock... Nothing. I knock again... Still nothing. Being the stalker I am I open the door, then close it again with outside the room still. How was I going to find the paint in there! I can see why she got second, but I'm more surprised she didn't get first! I open the door again and this time step through, into the jungle. With two steps in I trip on something. It turned out to be Breakblade. I guess she didn't make it the the berth in time. I laugh to myself while I pick up Breakblade and swing her over my shoulder. After a while of searching I finally found it! Her berth. It has vines growing around the sides while a moss like substance covered the top. This was almost exactly like her dream house.

I place her on the berth and turn to find the paint with a note on top. I pick up the note and read it, it says: 'Don't forget to give these back to Zero and Snapshot. Don't forget!'. I pick up the tubs and walk out. Once back at my room I gathered up all the paint and started my journey back to Sunstreaker's room.

Once at his door I walk in. Sunstreaker was looking at a data pad and paid no mind to me walking in. I put the paints back were they belong and look back at Sunstreaker. He was still looking at the data pad. I wonder... I walk up behind him and put my arms around him.

"Hello." I say in my sexy voice. Sunstreaker bolts up and turns around to face me. I look up at him and smile.

"What are you doing here!?" He asks. He had left the data pad on the couch he was sitting on, so I picked it up and sat right were he was sitting.

"Oh, I just returned your paints. I put them back so no need to worry." I reply. The data pad was in the middle of a report. I'm pretty sure Sunstreaker's report.

"OK. Hey don't read that!" He tries to take the data pad from me but I put it just out of his reach.

"I'm just reading it so you don't make a fool out of yourself." I say.

"Why?!" He asks impatiently. Why was I doing this?

"I don't know." I reply honestly. Why did I not just make something up? And why is my spark freaking out?! "But you do know that if you use this word instead of this one it makes you sound smarter." I show him the word I replaced and what I replaced it with.

"Oh..." He sits down next to me. My spark goes nuts.

"Trying to fill out your homework at the last minute?" I asks sarcastically. I fix a few more words and a bit in. Sunstreaker watches over my shoulder.

"NO!... Maybe..." He says. I turn to him and hand him the data pad.

"There, everything sounds smart, but not too smart, more like average." I say. Sunstreaker reads over the report.

"Wow, your good." He says. I blush.

"Thanks." I get up, I had a felling I would do something stupid soon. "Well, I had better go." I start to walk towards the door. Don't do it Zero! Don't do it! I turn around and run up to Sunstreaker and kiss him on the check then sprint out the room as fast as possible. I didn't even dare look back.

Why in the pit did I do that?! I run right into my room and shut the door. I touch my lips and slide down the door till I was sitting on the floor now. Why did kissing him feel so... Nice? I sigh. Now I'm going crazy. I put a hand on my spark chamber. This had better not be love. Me and Snapshot made a deal, she would fall in love first. She always liked leading by example.

_Hey sis! _Snapshot says into the bond.

_Ya. _

_You coming back? _She asks.

_No, I'm turning in for the night. _I reply.

_Then I guess I will too. _She says. Ending the conversation. I'll tell her what I did in the morning. I walk over to my berth and glide into recharge.

**- Snapshot's POV -**

I hope Zero remembered to give Sunstreaker his paints back.

"Hey Breakout." I call. Breakout turns from her game.

"What?" Breakout asks.

"Stop messing with her." I say back. Breakout nods and slams Firestar's arm on the table. "Also I'm going to call it a night." I then walk out the door.

Not soon after I started to daydream with my optics off, I do that a lot but I always run into things. Speak of the devil, I run into something and fall on my aft. I on-line my optics and see Sideswipe on the floor in front of me. No wonder my spark was freaking out. I found out it always does around Sideswipe, Oh well.

"You OK?" I ask. Sideswipe looks at me and straightens.

"Ya, are you?" He asks. I get up and help him up.

"I'm fine." I quickly let go of his hand, it made my spark freak out even more.

"Good, I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt you." He says, his optics widen. "Because I would have hate to hurt a femme." He adds quickly.

"Ya, of course." I try to move to the side but Sideways kept on moving in front of me. I stop him.

"I'll go this way, and you go that." We get around each other and stand there.

"So..." Sideswipe says. Looking at the ground then back up at me.

"So..." I repeat. I was going to do something reckless I just know it! I better get out of here before I embarrass myself.

"Well then.." Sides says.

"Bye?" I say questioningly.

"Ya, bye." Sideswipe says. We look at each other for a moment longer. Don't do it Shots. Don't even- I lean forward and kiss him.

"See you later." I then sprint down the hall and into my room. Why? Why! Why! Why! I kick the wall, then regret the decision.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwwwwwwwwww!" I hop over to my berth and sit there for a minute. That was nice. What the frag! Have I gone mad! I touch my lips, then fall back onto my berth with a sigh. That was more then nice, it was amazing! If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. I put my hand on my spark. I actually fell in love. I laugh to myself. And I thought I would never do it again. I glide into recharge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again my most trusted readers. Here is a chapter for you. Ok, so there are like tons of views on my other chapters and not that many reviews. I would like all readers to review what they think of every chapter. Thank you for even reading this. I will hopefully have some Prime fluff next chapter, or continue with this chapters fluff. I really don't know. **

**Chapter #9**

**- Breakblade's POV -**

I wonder what I'm going to be doing in a lab? With actually smart people! Primus, I hope I don't glitch my processor again. **I think you'll glitch our processor.**I guess your right, as always. Why, do you think we were given a job with smart people anyway? **I think we're just going to be helping them move around stuff or test things.** But what if they expect me to be smart! **I'll be here so don't worry, we'll work it like we did back on earth. **Great! I walk into the lab and look around before stepping into the room completely.

"Hello?" I ask into the seemingly empty room.

"Over here!" Someone calls. I run up to the voice. Two mechs are trying to lift a very big box off the ground.

"Hello!" I stand there for a minute just looking at the mech trying to lift the box off the ground.

"Are you Breakblade?" A red and white mech says from the other side of the box.

"Thats me!" I say cheerfully. **Don't you think we should help them? **I don't know?

"Can you help us." Says the other red mech that had spoken before. **See, they needed our help. **And we're helping them don't worry.

"Sure." I walk over to the box and pick it up and hold it above my head with both arms. "Were should I put it?" I ask. The two mechs had a surprised look plastered to there face. I only usually get that face when I say something smart. Whats up with them? Was it something I said? **Your holding a very heavy box above your head that they couldn't even get one foot off the ground with both of them working together. I don't think femme's are suppose to be that strong. **It's not that heavy though? **Well, it is to them.**

"Umm, were do I put this?" I ask. I bring the box down and hold it under my arm with one hand. **That does not help!** The white and red mech snaps out of his daze and gets up off the ground. While the other one just sat there, staring. I so want to say 'Enjoying to view?' but that would be embarrassing. **You always do stuff embarrassing though. **

"Ya, over here." He walks over to a lab table and points to an empty spot. I place the box down as gently has possible, but it still makes the table shake.

"And I was trying to set it down softly." I comment to myself. My optics tear up. _Fragging glitch. _

"Is something wrong?" The red mech says worry like finally getting up off the floor and walking towards me.

"Ya, its just a glitch I have. I can't really control my emotions very well." I explain.

"Well then, I'm Jetfire." Says the red and white mech. My tears stop and I turn to the red mech.

"Then your Perceptor?" I ask. He smiles.

"Thats me." He says.

"Is there any other glitches we might need to know about?" Jetfire asks. I look at him. **He must want to know if we have any limits. **OK then...

"Hmm... I can't stay still for more than 2 nano-clicks, and I have another personality slash person in my head." At the last part there optics widen.

"Wait, another person in your head?" Perceptor asks. You ready? **Always am. **

"**In a way yes.**" Perceptor and Jetfire take a a step back. Why does it when your talking it sounds so dark and evil? **I don't know? **"It's OK boys." They seem to relax some at the sound of my voice.

"So, your two different people?" Perceptor asks.

"No not at all. _We are both the same person, we just have different view. _**But there is one thing you do need to know, If I'm ever in full control, **I don't usually remember what i did." They look at me confused. I hope we didn't glitch them. **Me too. **Primus why are we so confusing!

"So.. there are two of you, yet you are the same person. What do you mean by why you 'take control'?" Jetfire asks.

"_Two people can't control one body._" I say in a mater-of-fact voice. The two mechs look at each other then back at me. "**But, I wont talk much, unless you talk science.**"

"What do you mean?" Jetfire asks.

"**I have all the smarts. **While I have... The other stuff?" I shrug my shoulders. What do I have? **Creativity. **

"Wh-" Perceptor starts.

"How about we stop with the whole life story think and work." I suggest. They smile.

"I guess your right." Perceptor says.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"I'm going to be fixing some broke parts, you'll be helping Jetfire with some heavy lifting and other things." Perceptor says, he turns around and walks over to the lab table adjacent to the one I put the box on. I look over at Jetfire.

"I'm ready when you are." I say.

"OK then. This is what I need you to do." Jetfire starts.

**Now we are picking up some stuff? **Yes, we are. Is there a problem with that? **Just... We aren't only good for heavy lifting. We can do other things. **We just have to wait till someone sees that. **How can you wait? **Because I know that someday, someone will see who we really are and we will be treated equally. **Wow, sometimes you can be wise. **Really? **I said sometimes. **I can live with that. **And here we are. **Jetfire had given us the task of transporting a... Thingy to him.

"Wow!" The thingy was pretty big, but I can handle it.

"Hello femme bot." Came Grimlock's voice from behind me. I turn around and punch Grimlock right in the face. He goes flying into the wall behind him.

"_Grimlock!_" I run over to him. "_I am so sorry. You just scared me._" I help him up. He looks up at me.

"I thought you voice sounded different?" Grimlock asks.

"_It usually does its just..._" _Can you stop talking at the same time as me! Stop! NO! Primus. _**Fine! **

"Me don't understand?" Grimlock asks.

"Ya, It's complicated." Grimlock looks at me confused. "Well, there two of me in one, and when we each want to talk our voices change along with other stuff. So what you heard was us talking at the same time." Grimlock still looks confused. "As I said confusing." I noticed I was still holding his hand when I had helped him up, I quickly let go. "Well then, I'm just going to..."

I walk back into the room with the thingy that Jetfire wanted and went and picked it up. I swung it over my shoulder and proceeded out of the room. Before I continued down the hall I turn back to Grimlock, he was just looking at me.

"You going to stand there all day or walk with me?" I ask before continuing my walk. Grimlock runs up from behind me and matches pace.

"Do you need me Grimlock's help?" Grimlock asks. I look at him and smile.

"_No, but thanks for asking._" Why are we talking at the same time? **It's our spark, whenever were around Grimlock it goes crazy and you and ME can't control our actions. I can understand you, but me? **Well... I don't now what to say to that. **Do you ever. **

"Sometimes."

"Why you say sometimes?" Grimlock asks. Wait I said that out loud! **Yes you did Baka. **Wait, whats a baka? **Breakout, might actually hurt me if I told you. **Why?

"I was talking to myself and I guess I just spoke, I don't know, it just happened." I explain.

"You confusing." Grimlock comments. He turns away from me. Was he blushing? **I don't know? I think so though.**

"I know. But my friends tell me my confusing parts make me who I am, makes me different, special." Grimlock looks at me in amazement. "What?" I look around me. "Was it something I said?" I ask.

"You much smarter then what others say." Grimlock says. I blush, but unlike him I didn't hide it.

"Well, I'm here." I turn to the door to the lab, before opening it I take one last look at Grimlock. "_I hope I can talk to you later. I really like you_." Grimlock smiles. I quickly run into the lab and close the door behind me. _Why the frag did I say that! _

"Hello, Breakblade. Did you carry that all the way here by yourself?" Perceptor asks.

"Hi, and ya I did. Were do I put this?" I ask.

"Over here." Jetfire says. He looks back at the door. "Was that Grimlock, I saw." I blush.

"No, I don't think – maybe." I look up at him to see him smirking. "**What are you smirking at!**" His smirk becomes bigger.

"Oh, nothing." He turns back to his work.

"**Whatever**, what can I do next?" I ask.

"Go ask Percy over there if he needs anything." I start to walk away. "Your going to be fun to have around." I heard him mumble before I was completely out of hearing range. _We'll see about that._

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello, and hello. I have decided for more Prime fluff. Who actually reading this bold stuff anyway? anyway I was thinking of continuing with this love all the way to bonding while adding in some of the other OC's getting closer to there sparkmates. Well, if you liked this video click that like and that subscribe - wait this is for YouTube videos sorry. **

**Chapter #10**

**- Aurora Prime's POV -**

First day on the job. And, I don't know were to go. Great...I look up at the ceiling.

"This is going to be a fun day." I comment to myself. There was a sudden knock on the door. Maybe it's Breakblade in need of finding were she works? "Coming!" I opened the door and find Optimus.

"Oh! Hi Optimus. What are you doing here?" I ask. He looks down at me then off to the side.

"I'm here to help you get to you work area." Optimus says.

"Oh, well then." I walk over to my desk area and grab one of my blank data pads and walk back to Optimus. "OK, lead the way." Optimus nods and walks down the hall.

After a while of silence I stubble forward. Primus, if my spark doesn't chill I'm going to end up falling on Optimus. I trip again, on my own feet, and fall right into Optimus. Why does the world hate me! I was on top of him and we were face to face. He was so close I could almost kiss him. What in the pit! Why would I even think that!

"Sorry." I try to get up, only to have my hand slip and fall right into a kiss. We stay like that, kissing, for a while longer till I push away. And just push off him and stand up. I help him up.

"Umm... Double sorry?" I look from side to side and get on the ground and start looking for my data pad. "Were did it go?" I ask myself. I spot it over by the wall. There you are! I reach for it to find another hand, Optimus'.

My spark been going mad for this entire encounter! I swear Optimus could hear it pounding. I quickly let go and Optimus picks my data pad up. I got up a little to fast and since Optimus was leaning down to pick up the data pad, well as you might have seen coming. We bonked heads. Oh, Primus kill me now!

"Umm... Triple?" I say. I look up at Optimus then back down at my data pad then back up at him. He seems to get the hint and gives me the data pad back.

"Here you go." He says. In taking the data pad our hands touched again. Optimus quickly lets go and I quickly bring the data pad close to me.

"Well..." I start, I still hate awkward silences'!

"Well..." He repeats.

"We better..." I start, and jester ahead.

"Ya..." Optimus says but still just stands there, but now I see he's looking at me! Does he hate me now!

"I don't know were to go so..." I start. Please, let us move on.

"Ya..." Optimus now walks ahead much farther away. He must hates me now! The rest of the walk is in silence.

I follow Optimus into his office and am lead to a desk and computer behind his office.

"This is were you will be working." Optimus jesters to the table and computer (It did include a chair if you wanted to know!) and starts to turn around.

"Optimus?" He turns back and looks at me.

"W-what?" He asks. I look down at the floor.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to be doing." I state. I tense my shoulders still staring at the ground.

"Oh, ya... right." I could tell in his voice he was probably was mentally slapping himself at the moment. I giggle to myself. I look back up at him, with a stupid smile on my face. He looks at me strangle. The smile quickly vanishes and I sit down in my seat and stare at the screen.

"So... What do I have to do?" I ask. Primus, if he didn't hate me before he total does now. Primus, why! I feel Optimus come up behind me. The only reason I can tell is because my spark gets crazier the closer I am to him.

"Well, all you have to do is..."(you don't really want to hear what her job implies her doing, because it's boring. So I'm going to skip to the good stuff.)

After Optimus' lesson he when into his office. Know that I take in my surroundings more is I move a little this way... There I can get a full view of Optimus. What the frag! Why do I care about this, he hates me remember! Primus, this was a hectic morning. I face away from Optimus and back at my computer screen and continue my work.

I stop mid sentence and touch my lips, and blush majorly I even giggled some. Oh Primus what is wrong with me. Do I like Optimus? I sigh, and move my hand away from lips and down to my spark. Even if I did, he doesn't like me anyway. I frown and continue typing. I hear a bing and see an icon pop up on my screen. I clip on it and Sideswipes face appears on screen, a video chat.

"What do you want Sides?" I ask.

"Wow, whats with you?" He asks.

"Nothing, just what do you want? If you don't tell me I'll hang up." I threaten.

"OK, I just have a review to finish and-" Sideswipe starts.

"And you want me to finish it for you?" I finish.

"Exactly." Sides says.

"No." I click on the exit button and hang up. I then continue my work, ignoring the pings from Sides.

**- Optimus Prime's POV -**

I hear the moving of Aurora's chair, but don't dare look back. She was probably moving so I couldn't see her anyway. I put my hands on my face. Oh, Primus she hates me. I turn back around and see she's angled in the perfect spot for me to see her, or for her to see me? She is facing her computer, not at me. She was typing, when she suddenly stopped. She put her hand on her lips, blushed and giggle. Did this mean she liked me!? By remembering our kiss! Even though it was an accident, it was great. She moves her hand down to her spark and sighs. She might! Then a sad look closes her face and she frowns. I guess not. Why do I always mess things up with femme's!

"Hey Optimus." I wonder if she really does hate me. Oh Primus this is complicated.

"OPTIMUS!" I almost jump out of my seat and turn to face Elita.

"Why, hello Elita. What brings you here?" I ask. Did she see my staring at Aurora!?

"I came to drop these off." She places some data pads on my desk, then leans forward. "I have a question for you Optimus."

"What?" She leans forward even more.

"Do you have the hots for Aurora?" She whispers. I jump back out of my chair. Elita smiles.

"What!?"

"I can't believe it. You do." Elita practically yells. I look and see Aurora look this way questioningly.

"Shh! She'll hear you!" I hiss at Elita. She starts to laugh and walk towards the door.

"Try not to screw it up this time." She says before walking right out the door laughing all the while. I may have already. I sit in my chair again and slump forward.

"Why do I always mess things up." I mumble to myself.

**- Aurora Prime's POV -**

What was that about? 'I can't believe it. You do!' or 'Try not to screw it up this time.' What was that all about. I look up at Optimus and see him sit in his chair. He looked really sad, all I wanted to do wan=s run up behind him and hug him. But I think that would make this worse. He slumps forward on him desk and mumbles something.

"Why do I always mess things up." he then hits his head on the table, repeatedly. I look back at my computer then to Optimus. I should try to make amens, my spark can't handle that he might not like me. I get up and walk towards him.

"Why do I always mess up when it comes to femme's. I seem to only make things worse. Now she probably hates me." He mumbles. Was he talking about Elita or... Wait! Is he talking about me! My spark lightens at the news, does that mean he like me back!?

"I don't think you messed up that badly." I say. Optimus sits straight up and turns to face me.

"Umm, what – where – who – why -" I shh him.

"You might want to try to talk normal first." I smile at him. He looks up at me in amazement. "You also might want to try not to give me the wrong impression. I thought you hated me at first." Optimus' optics widen and he stands up.

"I could never hate you." He states. My smile widens.

"Great, and I could never hate you." We stand there a moment just staring into each others optics when my computer pings again.

"Grrr..." I stomp over to my computer and click the icon. "What!" I growl. Sideswipe takes a step away from the computer screen.

"Primus, whats gotten you so angry!" Sides asks.

"If you don't give me a good explanation on why you keep contacting me, I will personally show you how I use these." I pull out my knifes and electrify them so they sparked. Sides face turns quickly into fear and the video chat is ended.

"Primus and he ruined such a good moment." I mumble to myself. I retract my knifes and turn to Optimus, he was laughing. "What are you laughing at." I state. He continues to laugh.

"Nothing, just your reaction." He wheezes through his laughter.

"My reaction Hmm.." I walk right up to him and kiss him. He freezes, and I burst into laughter.

"W–w–what are y–y–you laughing at!" Optimus stutters.

"Nothing, just your reaction." I repeat. And laugh even more.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Was that only to see my reaction?" He asks. I smile and turn back to my computer and continues my work.

"Maybe, maybe not." I turn back to him. "You may never know." I turn back to my computer, while Optimus sits back at him desk and does whatever he does. Throughout the day we do just that, work. Though we exchange a few glances at each other.

**Don't forget to review after you read!**


End file.
